BOTAN! YOU STUPID FERRY ONNA!
by lil-tokyo
Summary: Botan got in trouble…and she’s bringing Hiei down with her…To Nigenkai! I know it sounds like a Hb pairing...but I'm actually doing the KBH thingy, and I'm writing alternate endings for this cause I can't decide...
1. Botan's in trouble

Konnichiwa minna!  
  
Okay.here's the story. Once upon a time there was this boy.well let's call him Disclai...um.I mean DB and he was the most annoying little dude in the world! Anyway.I started writing a story about Yu Yu Hakusho-  
  
DB: Ahem.what do you say.  
  
Hotaru-chan (taru 4 short or katana): *sigh* I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.*evil grin*  
  
DB: TARU!!!!  
  
Taru: Oh shut-up gaki (brat)!!!!!!!  
  
DB: THEN SAY IT RIGHT!!!!!  
  
Taru: I SAID IT RIGHT BEFORE!!!!!  
  
DB: But you weren't thinking it.you were thinking just the opposite. *sly grin*  
  
Taru (to readers): Told ya he was annoying, didn`t I?  
  
DB: Hey!!!!! Over here!!! Talk to me!!! Or I can get you sewed!!!!!!!!  
  
Taru: Oh please. *whacks him on the head*  
  
DB:...look at the pretty horsey...  
  
Taru: Okay that took care of him.. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! DUH!! I mean cummon, I'm an eighth grader that's obsessed with anime and the Japanese language. BUT.. anyway now that that lil brat is taken care of.. I can begin.  
  
BOTAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU STUPID FERRY ONNA!!!!!!!! By: Katana Hotaru  
  
Botan got in trouble.and she's bringing Hiei down with her.To Nigenkai!!! (No yaoi and this is not a fic dedicated to hating Botan ^^)  
  
Botan was flying happily through the air on her trusty oar. The one she had whacked Yusuke with so many times.  
  
That had to hurt! Botan thought while replaying images of her oar hitting him over the head. She was actually enjoying this little movie until-  
  
"Move out of the way!"  
  
Botan turned her attention to the streets below her and noticed speeding cars heading down the Tokyo streets towards a little girl running after her puppy that had gotten away from her while she was buying ice cream. Without thinking, Botan's instincts took control and she swooped down to the crowed street to where the girl and her puppy were. The girl was sitting in the middle of the road petting her puppy with glee, just happy that he was safe, while the mother of the girl was standing on the side of the road screaming for help, to scared for her daughter's life to move. Botan, seeing this made herself visible and went after the girl and her puppy. *SCREEEECH!!!!!!!!* A speeding car halted now noticing the blue-haired deity flying on an oar in front of him.  
  
"What's your problem lady!?!" screamed the driver, completely oblivious of the fact that he almost ran over an innocent girl and her pet.  
  
Botan only glared at him and then returned the girl to her overjoyed mom.  
  
"Thank you so much! I owe you my life! Can you say thank you to the nice lady Kia?" The mom said to her slightly confused child.  
  
"Are you an angel?"  
  
".Um..."  
  
"Cause you look like one!!!" Said the girl with a bright smile.  
  
Taking this as the girl's thank you she smiled and bowed at the two then she walked off.  
  
Well that was definitely interesting. Botan thought while remembering the incident that had just taken place. She was happy, genuinely happy for the first time in a while. She missed being appreciated and she missed the happiness she got from helping others. Of course she helped others everyday.but this was different, it wasn't a sad event, like bringing souls to Reikai, it was happy, like when you help someone up after they fall or when you give someone the extra encouragement they needed.  
  
As soon as Botan got out of sight she hoped back onto her oar and flew back to Reikai only to be awaited by.  
  
"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING BOTAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" boy, the little toddler sure had a big voice for such a small body.  
  
"Th the girl was in tr trouble-" stuttered Botan. Obviously scared of little Koenma, which would've been quite funny if this wasn't serious.  
  
"I don't care!!! You know you're not supposed to interfere with the fates of the humans! She was supposed to die today! Not to mention you showed up flying on your oar in the middle of Tokyo.DURING BROAD DAYLIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I sorry Koenma-sama."  
  
"I'm glad to here that but it-"  
  
"I'm sorry for showing myself without being in my human form.. But I am not sorry for saving that girl and her pet!!!" Botan said suddenly getting angry at her last words.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way.but it won't get you out of your punishment." Said Koenma solemnly.  
  
"W w what?!" Botan barely managed to conjure out of her mouth. " Not Makai?"  
  
"No I'm afraid my father has made different plans."  
  
"Enma-sama."  
  
"Yes, Botan I'm sorry, but you are to be banished to Nigenkai, your powers will be taken away, and that goes for your oar too..and you you-"  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"You can't return." Said Koenma hanging his head in defeat.  
  
Botan was on the verge of tears. This was so unfair.So.. She didn't know, but it was wrong. Right then she burst into tears. Mumbling at how unfair this was..  
  
"*Sob* *sniff* *mumble* When Hiei *sob* killed that *sniff* human he didn't get punished!" Said Botan not even realizing that she just ratted Hiei out.. Oh MAN was he gonna kill her. She was a dead deity walkin.  
  
"What did you say Botan." asked Koenma who couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"I SAID.." Botan was clearly angry now, "THAT HIEI DIDN'T GET ANY PUNISHMENT WHEN HE KILLED A HUMAN for looking at Yukina weirdly!!!" Botan practically screamed her head off at Koenma until she finally realized.  
  
"Oh, I'm not gonna make it to tomorrow am I?" She said in quite voice too scared to even think of what Hiei and his black dragon thingy could do to her.  
  
"You just might.," said Koenma with a sly smile on his face.  
  
Ja ne! ^^  
  
A/N: Hey you guys, like it? Please review, this is my first Fanfic and I really want to know if I should continue this fic. This will get more humorous when the whole gang comes in.  
  
REVIEW.PLEASE.. OR I'll sick Aoshi, Hiei, Kenshin, Sano, Kurama, Sora, Inuyasha, Miroku, Yusuke, and if I get really desperate.Riku, and Kuwabara (and I really don' want to do that)  
  
Riku: cummon you know you want me.  
  
Taru: just b/c my BFF says that you would be a perfect Boyfriend for me doesn't mean I actually like the idea.  
  
(yeah my friend, Charlie, is a really awesome artist and we tease each about anime guys we don't like by drawing pictures of each other with the one character we dislike the most. She gave me mercy and teased me with Riku for a while instead of Ansem. I dislike any evil people in games for some odd reason. But I'm not sayin to all you Riku fans that he's a freak.I mean, he's ok.don't let him hear that! But I just don't like him as much as some other characters.)  
  
Kenshin: Sessha says review please so she can get on to my beloved koaru's story. *talking to the me* did I say that right taru-dono?  
  
Taru: Yeah kenshin.. *Holds head in hands* Neway, Ja and please review! 


	2. Hiei's in trouble too!

Konnichiwa minna!  
  
Thanks for reviewing.I was hoping to get more reviews, but hey, it's my first fic what do I expect? Just to let you know.I have like close to ten fics being planned the summaries are on paper but I won't go any further till I have this story finished. Another thing, I am trying to really get this one updated at least every other day.but.the school factor just had to kick in. So if I don't update for a few days.that most likely means that my teachers loaded me with homework and tests. Anyway, here I go!  
  
DB: She does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but you can still sue if ya want!  
  
Taru: HOLD ON!!!!!!! If I do my job right you should have to do your job right too!  
  
DB: I did  
  
Taru: You did not  
  
DB: Did too  
  
Taru: DID NOT!  
  
DB: DID TOO!  
  
Kenshin: Maa Maa, calm down!  
  
*DB and Taru glare daggers at Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: Oro?!?  
  
Taru: Sorry Kenshin, I might not be able to get to my Rurouni Kenshin fic if this little pain in the butt doesn't shut up!  
  
*Kenshin goes into Battousai mode*  
  
Battousai: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DB: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Taru: Now that's he's occupied.I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
DB: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Battousai: Come here you little brat!!!!  
  
And the chase goes on...  
  
BOTAN!!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!! By: Taru-chan  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"I SAID.." Botan was clearly angry now, "THAT HIEI DIDN'T GET ANY PUNISHMENT WHEN HE KILLED A HUMAN for looking at Yukina weirdly!!!" Botan practically screamed her head off at Koenma until she finally realized.  
  
"Oh, I'm not gonna make it to tomorrow am I?" She said in quite voice too scared to even think of what Hiei and his black dragon thingy could do to her.  
  
"You just might.," said Koenma with a sly smile on his face.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"GEORGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the baby-sized king to Botan's surprise.  
  
"Yes, Koenma sir," George said in his slightly surprise voice since the big- mouth toddler's out burst had taken him aback as well.  
  
"Send Ayame to get Hiei for me A.S.A.P. !!!!"  
  
"But sir, she's on vacation."  
  
"Well bring her back!!!"  
  
"Sir you took her communications device away!"  
  
"DARNIT!!!! Well I can't send Botan-don't ask- so I guess you'll have to go get him."  
  
"Koenma sir I can't go down to Nigenkai I'll stick out, I'M BLUE!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah always a problem with you blue people have you tried any Zoloft lately?"  
  
George = O_o  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Never mind, just wear a mask and a cloak. Now GO!!!"  
  
George bowed and mumbled a yes sir and was off.  
  
"Don't you think Hiei will think somethin's kinda fishy?" Botan asked.  
  
"That's why he'll come."  
  
"Yeah come to kill me!!!!!"  
  
"Botan calm down!!!!! He's not going to kill you."Koenma said trying to be comforting but not really succeeding. So he decided to tell Botan his plan.  
  
Okay where did Koenma say that that little demon hid during the day. George thought to himself. Was it in the park?  
  
"What do you want George?!?" a cold sneering voice came out the tree that he was standing right under.  
  
Guess so.  
  
"Ano.Koenma-sama sent me here to get you.he said he needed to talk to you."  
  
"Why didn't he send the ferry onna?"  
  
"Uh.ano.well.She's sick." George mentally patted himself on the back due to what he thought was a great excuse.  
  
"Hn." Said Hiei while jumping out of the tree and landing on the ground as light as a feather.  
  
Thinking that was Hiei's way of saying lead the way, George turned around and started off to Reikai.  
  
Why didn't the onna come? What a lame excuse.sick, yeah sick my butt! Hiei thought silently as the blue thing lead the way.  
  
"Koenma sir, he's here!" called George from behind the door of his office.  
  
Koenma was in his teenage form (FINALLY!) trying to hold Botan so she couldn't run away when he yelled for them to come in.  
  
"What do you want." Said Hiei in his usually harsh voice.  
  
"Well I have heard."  
  
Botan was trembling by this time which was noticed by Hiei who gave her a cold stare.  
  
I think I'm going to faint!!  
  
"That you have broken the rules of the spirit world by killing a human." Koenma said quite calmly for having a very dangerous murderer standing in front of him.  
  
"WHAT!!!! WHO TOLD YOU-- BOTAN!!! YOU WILL SUFFER THE BLACK DRAGON!!!!!!!!" Hiei screamed in rage, his jagan eye glowing and his body preparing for his attack.  
  
"Please don't kill me.I didn't mean to!" Botan said while bringing her knees to her chest and her hands over her head hiding under her chair.  
  
"Don't worry I will!"  
  
"NO YOU WON'T!!! You are to have the same punishment as Botan since you both interfered with human lives."Koenma said.  
  
"You mean our little deity killed someone?" Hiei asked, his words dripping with sarcasm and disbelief.  
  
"No, unlike you she tried to save one and she came out successful. So, you will get the same punishment as my father gave her."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You are banished to Nigenkai forever."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Hiei was so surprised it was actually kinda funny seeing Hiei surprised since he hardly ever shows emotions.  
  
"You heard what I said. Oh, and did I forget to mention your powers will be taken away too?"  
  
"You son of a Namek!" Hiei said so quietly and so deadly that it could have made even the warmest of hearts turn cold.  
  
"Ssssoooooo when are you going to take our powers away and send us to Nigenkai for the rest of our lives." Said Botan so solemnly that Koenma wished he could rule over his father and make everyone forget that it ever happened.  
  
"Father said as soon as possible so I guess right now. George, go get Botan's things for her." Said Koenma to George's retreating form.  
  
George only nodded in response and walked off while a angered beyond belief Hiei stood by the door.  
  
"Don't even try it Hiei, you can't get out."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ok, you two come here."  
  
Hiei gave Koenma a go-ahead-make-me look while Botan quietly shuffled to Koenma and a bright blue orb he held with great care.  
  
"Place your hand on the orb Botan."  
  
Just as Koenma told her she did. Her oar slowly faded away and her powers drained just as slowly. When she was finished she left the room crying.  
  
"Hiei, your turn."  
  
"Hn. Do you think I'll actually listen to a teenager who keeps a pacifier in his mouth 24/7?"  
  
"Yes, and it's not 24/7, it's more like 23/7."  
  
"I guess you actually eat with that thing in your mouth since your either talking or eating all day." Said Hiei with a smirk.  
  
"Why I."  
  
"Hn. See you." said Hiei as he walked off.  
  
"Hiei, even though you may be able to get through the barrier now, that doesn't mean that you won't be punished. I can make you allergic to sweet snow before you can say 'Hn' again." Said Koenma with a devilish smile crossing his face.  
  
At this Hiei turned around and made his way to the orb.  
  
"Hurry up baka and get it over with." Hiei said grimacing at the thought of not being able to read others thoughts with the jagan eye anymore, and many more things.  
  
In the instant Hiei placed his hand on the orb, he felt his youkai senses weakening. He felt as if he couldn't hear, smell, or see correctly. He felt his balance being affected.  
  
Great! Now I'm going to be like Ms. Ditzy Deity! Hiei thought.  
  
Hiei turned and walked off thinking about how badly he was going to hurt Botan when he got near her. Until-  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Crud!" Hiei had fallen flat on his face right in front of-  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA oh look at the oh mighty and graceful Hiei!" Botan exclaimed when she saw Hiei fall flat on his face.  
  
"Shut up you baka nigen!"  
  
"May I remind you that you happen to be one too?"  
  
"Hn. You seem happy."  
  
"I am cause I just found out that we're going to school with the guys."  
  
"Whata bout Kurama?"  
  
"Oh, he decided to transfer since he found out about our punishment."  
  
"Well we would've never had a punishment to begin with!"  
  
"Well at least I tried to save one!"  
  
"Weakling! Can't you see you let your emotions control you!?! A strong person never shows emotion."  
  
"Hey! Don't Yell At ME! YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF!!!!!!!!" Botan practically screamed her head off at the half koorime (did I spell that right?).  
  
Hiei was about to retaliate when-  
  
"Shut up! I'm going to have to send you guys to Nigenkai quickly.Dad's home, and you know how he gets when I don't follow orders.Botan here's a communication devise. I would give Hiei one but I know he wouldn't use it or he might even destroy it. I gave you guys grace, you still have your spirit energy and you two are offically on the Reikai Tantei." Koenma said quickly.  
  
"KOENMA!!!!!" Enma's voice rang throughout the palace.  
  
"GO!" Koenma said while pushing the two through a portal that had magicaly appeared in front of them.  
  
Bye Reikai, I'll miss you. Botan thought as a silent tear ran down her face.  
  
Owari!  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
A/N: Hey you guys, like it? Please review, this is my first Fanfic and I really want to know if you guys like it. This will get more humorous when the whole gang comes in. And about cursing and all.well I can't seem to bring myself to do it even though it is YYH I'll use substitutions like that son of a namek thing cause I just don't curse purposely. I forgot to dedicate this fanfic so .this fanfic is dedicated to all my friends especially Charlie (you're the best, girl!) and Kayla, and to my family.  
  
REVIEW.PLEASE.OR at least give me an opinion.Should this be a Kurama/Botan, Hiei/Botan or???/Botan. Oh and you can give me events you want to see happen. I love any type of review well except for flames but I can deal. So Please R&R.  
  
Taru: Aoshi please tell them to review.  
  
Aoshi: ...  
  
Riku: I will!!!  
  
Taru: Back off I've got a paperclip and I KNOW HOW TO USE IT!!!  
  
Goku: Um.do you come with a manual or somethin cause your confusing me!  
  
Riku: Don't talk about my Taru like that!  
  
Taru: SHUT-UP!!!!!  
  
Riku: Why???  
  
*Riku fangirls come running after him*  
  
Taru: That's why!  
  
Sango: Please Review please please please!!!!!! Maybe she can get to the Inuyasha fanfic and make Miroku leave me alone!!!!  
  
Miroku: Hey Sango! *evil grin*  
  
Sango: RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: AWWWWWW!!! Hurry up and get to my fic Taru!!!  
  
Taru: Patience is a virtue., which you don't have. Neway ja ne! Please R&R! 


	3. Kurama's House

Konnichiwa minna!!  
  
I hired a new disclaimer person.my alternate personality!!!  
  
DB: What!! You replaced me with a demon freak!!!  
  
Taru: Well someone had to do it.  
  
DB: GRRRRRRR  
  
Katana: Hi ya!  
  
DB: You're my replacement?!? *turns to Taru* She looks human!  
  
Kantana: That's because I'm in my human form baka!  
  
DB: Well you can certainly tell she's part of you.  
  
Taru: Thanks! Anyway, you guys might be wondering why my alternate is well not in MY body.to tell you the truth.I don't know how this happened, but oh well. ^^ Do you want to get on with the disclaimer Tana?  
  
Tana: Sure why not, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and neither does my counterpart.but I wish I owned Hiei and Youku Kurama!!! ^^  
  
DB: Hey! I was supposed to say that!  
  
Tana and Taru: .. O_o  
  
DB: Well at least the Disclaimer part.not the other.  
  
Tana: Hn. Baka.  
  
Taru: Hajime! (let's begin)  
  
Nigenkai, Watch Out!!!!!!!! By: Taru-chan  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"KOENMA!!!!!" Enma's voice rang throughout the palace.  
  
"GO!" Koenma said while pushing the two through a portal that had magicaly appeared in front of them.  
  
Bye Reikai, I'll miss you. Botan thought as a silent tear ran down her face.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
Hiei turned to his left and noticed a silently crying Botan.  
  
Stupid onna, her emotions are so easy to read.she would be dead in a second if she lived in Makai. Thought Hiei as he turned his view away from Botan and into the swirling portal that lay in front of him.  
  
The portal sucked them in sending them on their journey to Nigenkai. As suddenly as they were taken into the portal, it just as suddenly spit them back out.  
  
"OOOWW, that hurt! Where are we?" Botan asked.  
  
"We're in Nigenkai." Hiei said marveling at how ditzy this ex-deity was.  
  
"I know that," botan said getting more and more frustrated by the moment with the midget. Does he really think that I'm that stupid? He better think twice about that.I still have my metal bat!  
  
"Looks like we're outside-"Before Hiei could finish he was interrupted by Botan.  
  
"WELL DUH!!!!!!!!! GOSH! DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THIS OBVIOUS?????"  
  
"Well if you would have let me finish my sentence I would have been able to tell you that we're in the park, quite close to Kurama's." Hiei said his temper showing through the harsh way he spoke his words.  
  
"Oh, okay then, can we go to Kurama's cause. well, I'm kinda hungry."Botan said, embarrassed at her outburst.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Hiei walked off in the direction to Kurama's house, a direction he had walked in many times, but this was his first time as being one of them.  
  
*Knock Knock* Botan knocked on the door while Hiei stood there, as silent as a rock.  
  
"Hey you guys, I've been expecting you!" A red-headed boy opened the door to greet his friends and let them in.  
  
"Is shorty here yet?!" A loud voice rang throughout Kurama's house. Lucky for Kurama his mom went shopping.  
  
"Honestly Kuwabara, why do you have to be so loud!"Botan said from behind Kurama.  
  
"He was born that way.along with many other problems." Kuwabara's older sister, Shizuru said while taking a puff of her cigarette.  
  
"How can you smoke that? You know it's very bad for your health." Botan said before Kuwabara could say anything to defend himself.  
  
Before she could answer Yukina appeared at the door.  
  
"Botan-chan? Hiei? It's so nice to see you two!" Yukina said while giving Botan a tight hug.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Yukina-chan."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Why does he always do that? I mean, cummon! She's his sister for cryin' out loud! Botan thought.  
  
"Hey Botan!" It was Yusuke, holding a rather large bag of groceries followed by Kurama's mom. (I can't remember her name, man! Do I feel stupid!)  
  
"Hey Yusuke! What's all that for?"  
  
"Oh, they didn't tell you? We're having a party.a slumber party! Kinda to celebrate you guys becoming humans and all." Said Yusuke almost as happy as a girl at the mall with a million dollars.  
  
Oh great, he's sugar high! Keiko thought to herself.  
  
This should be more like a funeral. Hiei thought, still angered at the fact that he was a NIGEN!!!!!! The one thing he had vowed never to let himself act like or get close to.and now he was one of them!!!  
  
"So shorty what's it like being human?" Asked Kuwabara oblivious of the fact that Hiei was angered beyond belief.  
  
"I don't know you could always ask yourself, you've been one longer. Obviously long enough for that haze of stupidity you have around you to grow." Hiei smirked at this.  
  
"You know shrimp, now that you're human I could beat you up so bad that you couldn't even bring up the energy to insult me!"  
  
"Really." Hiei dashed across the room as quick as ever. "It doesn't take that much energy to insult you. In fact it's quite easy." Said Hiei to a fuming Kuwabara.  
  
"You didn't have to tell me that." Shizuru commented.  
  
"Wwwwhhhhhhaaaaaattttt! You still have your powers!"  
  
"No not all of them baka. I only have my speed, spirit energy, weapon, and some of my balance and swiftness." Said Hiei unwilling remembering his fall after his powers were taken away.  
  
Botan giggled at this, also remembering his fall.  
  
"Shut-up onna."  
  
Everyone else was confused, all of them staring at Hiei and Botan trying to comprehend this incident.  
  
"Hey, you guys are you okay?" Botan asked.  
  
"Oh.yeah.so what do you guys want to do for the party." Said Yusuke.  
  
"I'm leaving," Hiei said while turning tward the door.  
  
"And may I ask where you're going to stay?" Botan said.  
  
"Hn. No."  
  
All of a sudden the whole gang was dragging Hiei back into Kurama's house.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"We can't! Don't you think people will wonder why a guy sleeps in a tree everynight!?!" Botan screamed.  
  
"Hn." How did she know.  
  
Botan was blushing as if she read his thoughts. "Hiei, you have to stay with one of the guys or else people will start to get suspicious when we go to school."  
  
"WE!!! There's no way I'm going to school!"  
  
"Shorty's got a temper." You can guess who said that.  
  
"Shut up Kuwabaka"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hiei you must go to school like everyone else. Just forget about it for now. Let's get the party started."  
  
"Get the party started." Botan sang.  
  
"On a Saturday night." Keiko followed Botan's lead.  
  
"As much as I would like this to continue we have to get this set up." Kurama said interupting the girls and their song.  
  
"So where are we sleeping?" Asked Yukina.  
  
"Well we have this guest houe that we can stay in, it has two rooms, but one main one, a bathroom, and a kitchen." Said Kurama.  
  
"Great! So what are we going to do?" Asked Botan.  
  
"Well, we could play spin the bottle, truth-or-dare, charades, or we could watch movies." Shizuru said sounding very bored.  
  
"Okay!" All the girls screamed with joy.  
  
"OOOHHH NNOOOO!" Kuwabara and Yusuke didn't look to happy, while Hiei stood in shock.  
  
"SOOOO which one are we going to play?" Asked Yukina.  
  
JA NE!!!!!!!  
  
A/n: HEHEHEHEHEHE clifhanger.I guess. But not really.you guys decide!!! Tell me which games they should play and what couples should be noticed. I just love reviews!!!!  
  
Tana: Can I be in it?  
  
Taru: Depends on what the audience says.  
  
Tana: But I want HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Taru: Leave him alone.he's got enough to deal with *evil grin*  
  
Tana: DON'T YOU DARE HURT OR EMBARRASS HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Taru: Take a chill pill, I'm not, I couldn't do that to him.  
  
Tana: Oh, OK!  
  
Okay you guys, here's the deal, I had somebody say that I couldn't take Hiei's powers away cause they are part of his genetic make-up. Thank you for bringing that up cause I didn't think about that. I just have an idea and type without worrying about details like that because it's fiction. But anyway, I guess I better explain this then, ne? Okay the orb that changed Hiei into a human was a genetic manipulator! There that explains it.Yeah! ^^  
  
Sometimes I think I can be a real dork!  
  
Please R&R! Please give me any tips you think nessesary and please tell me what you think should happen, cause the happiness of my readers is always a #1 priority. (Jeez, did't that sound like a commercial?)  
  
Aoshi: Review  
  
Taru: *coughs*  
  
Aoshi: Please  
  
Misao: AOSHI-SAMA!!!!! Where are you!???!  
  
Aoshi: Hide me please!  
  
Kenshin: Oro?!  
  
Taru: C ya 


	4. SLEEPOVER!

Konnichiwa minna!  
  
Gomen for making you guys wait so long for an update. *bows and won't stop bowing* Stupid tests! What's up with history anyway? It's done, it's over with, it's required.GRRR. I don't have a thing against history, I mean it can be fun, sometimes, and you didn't hear that from me. Okay anyway, here's the disclaimer.  
  
Tana: ..  
  
Taru: Tana???  
  
Tana: ...  
  
DB: HEHEHEHEHE!!!  
  
Taru: What did you do?!  
  
DB: She's mine!!!  
  
Taru: Hey!!! That's my other half your talking about!  
  
DB: *whistling while rocking back and forth on his heels*  
  
Taru: Fine! I'll deal with this later! *sweet voice* Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: .what..  
  
Taru: Can you do the disclaimers for me cause this baka took my disclaimer person.  
  
Aoshi: Can I just kill him?  
  
DB: *worried look*  
  
Taru: *nods*  
  
Without another word the disclaimer boy ran off while Aoshi chased him off so he could kill him.  
  
Tana: HEY!!!! What's up?  
  
Taru: Tell ya later, can you do the disclaimer?  
  
Tana: Sure, we do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, the charaters, songs, people and definitely Kuwabara (EWW!).  
  
Taru: Nice.  
  
Tana: Arigatou  
  
SLEEPOVER!!!!!!!! By: Taru-chan  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"Well, we could play spin the bottle, truth-or-dare, charades, or we could watch movies." Shizuru said sounding very bored.  
  
"Okay!" All the girls screamed with joy.  
  
"OOOHHH NNOOOO!" Kuwabara and Yusuke didn't look to happy, while Hiei stood in shock.  
  
"SOOOO which one are we going to play?" Asked Yukina.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"How about truth or dare?" Botan suggested.  
  
"Yeah, okay, that way it's not as bad as spin the bottle." Said Keiko thinking of what's happens if you land on a girl and you just happen to be a girl.  
  
"Kuwabara-kun, do you want to play?" asked Yukina politely.  
  
"Sure! Anything for my love!"  
  
"Oh please, gimme a break!" Hiei mummbled under his breath. Only Botan heard who silently giggled.  
  
"So who wants to go first?" Kurama said.  
  
"I guess I will," Shizuru said while putting out a cigarette. "So, Kurama, truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh, dare."  
  
"Okay, this should be good. I dare you wear Kitty-chan (don't own that either) clothes and stand outside for.um.10 minutes."  
  
"Alternative?"  
  
"Tell us the cutest girls in the room in order from cutest to least." Shizuru had an evil smile on her face.  
  
Kurama blushed at the thought of doing the alternate. "Okay, do you have any Kitty-chan clothes?"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! He's gonna do it!" Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed while Hiei merely smirked.  
  
Kurama gave them a warning glare that shut them up, but as soon as he turned around, Shizuru was holding out some rather small Kitty-chan clothes.  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this! Kurama walked into the bathroom to change. When he came out he could barely hear from the roar of laughter that erupted from the room.  
  
Kurama walked out with a shirt that had of course kitty-chan on it. It was very tight on him, not to mention on how it was cutting of his blood supply to his shoulders and head. The shirt was pink just like all the rest of the outfit. He wore a skirt that was a little too tight for commort, with Hello Kitty stamped across the butt. He had been given the option of wearing the Kitty-chan shoes that would have seriously been a problem to put on or wearing a few accessories. Of course he chose the easiest thing, the accessories which happened to be.a purse, two scrunchies (to put his hair in pigtails.), and of course, Hello Kitty clip-on earings!  
  
Even at this Hiei fell out of his seat laughing. I never thought the kitsune could look anymore. femmine!  
  
"Kurama *gasp* the *laugh* kitty!" Keiko said in between laughs and gasps for air.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara! Don't you like kitties?" Yusuke asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"Oh that's just sick! Leave him alone!" Botan retorted.  
  
"Looks like our deity has a crush!'" Keiko said to an embarrassed Botan.  
  
"I-I do not!"  
  
SSSSSSUUUUURRRRREEEEE! I'll find out by the end of the game. Keiko thought.  
  
While this was going on, Kurama took the opportunity to change back into normal clothes.  
  
"Kurama-san, it's your turn." Yukina said in her usual polite manner.  
  
"Kuwabara, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare! I'm a man!"  
  
Kurama could've swore he heard a yeah right from a certain black haired shorty.  
  
"I dare you to give up your title as number one delinquent at your school, or you can dress in Hello Kitty clothes like I did."  
  
"I'll take the first the clothes thing looked humiliating, mortifying, embarrassing, so weird."  
  
"Okay, you don't have to rub it in."  
  
"Do I have to say it out loud?"  
  
"Duh"  
  
"I'm *mummble* not the number one delinquent." Said Kuwabara, barely audible.  
  
"What's that Kuwabaka?"  
  
"URAMESHI!!!!! I SAID THAT I'M NOT THE NUMBER ONE DELINQUENT AT MY SCHOOL!!!! AND DON'T CALL ME KUWABAKA!!!!!! MY NAME'S KUWABARA KAZUMA!!!!" Kuwabak.er.I mean Kuwabara screamed at Yusuke who was laughing his head off.  
  
"Yes and he disgraces the name." Shizuru said in her usual mocking tone.  
  
"Okay sis, truth or dare?" Kuwabara said, wanting to get revenge on his sister from that harsh comment.  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"HEHEHE I dare you to quit smoking for a week!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!" At this she dropped her cigarette to the ground which Botan quickly tried to put out.  
  
"You heard me! It's a dare!"  
  
"Alternative"  
  
"Read them your diary, the entry I choose."  
  
"You don't know where it is!"  
  
"Really." Said Kuwabara pulling a frilly pink book covered in hearts (SO NOT SHIZURU). "Would you like to show them the picture in here?" Said Kuwabara waving the diary around in the air. Obiviously, it was a picture of the guy she liked from the Dark tournament otherwise she wouldn't have blushed.  
  
"I won't smoke." She said in defeat.  
  
"Man! That was good! You must really have some dirt in there if she gave in that easily!" Yusuke said, shocked that Kuwabara was that smart.  
  
"Give it back now!" Shizuru screamed.  
  
"Can't sis, wish I could, but.you have to complete the dare." Said Kuwabara with fake concern. "Oh.I believe it's your turn."  
  
"Baka, Yusuke, truth or dare?"  
  
"Um.no one's taken truth yet and I never have so.I guess I'll try it."  
  
"You're just a wimp Urameshi, you're afraid you'll have to do sumthin like us!" said Kuwabara while pointing to Shizuru, Kurama, and himself.  
  
"I am not!!! I just never picked truth! Go ahead Shizuru."  
  
"You have to tell us what you honestly think of Keiko.good and bad."  
  
Oh great she's going to kill me if I say anything bad about her! She did that on purpose!!!!  
  
Keiko gave him a warning glare which made him cringe on the inside.  
  
"Do I have an alternate?"  
  
"No, you don't have them on truths."  
  
"DARNIT!!!!!! Okay, well Keiko is um." Yusuke was blushing so much that his face was as red as Kurama's hair. ".sweet, nice, kind, pretty, funny, protective, and.uh." Cummon might as well get this over with. "She's bossy, mean sometimes, and tries to make me feel guilty a lot." Yusuke said in one quick breath.  
  
"YUSUKE!" Pow! Yusuke now had a huge red handprint on his face. "That should teach you!" Keiko screamed.  
  
"Urameshi, she told you!" Kuwabara said, rolling on the floor, laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Soon those tears were real since Keiko had stomped on his stomach. Boy was she mad!  
  
Yusuke was unconcious and it didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon. Until.  
  
"AHHH! That's cold!" Yusuke screamed. He had finally woke up after fifteen minutes of trying to wake him up since it was his turn. They gang didn't want to take his turn cause he had a hard choice of people to dare.the emotional Botan, the deadly Hiei, and the short-tempered Keiko.  
  
"Your turn." Keiko said with an evil smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah whatever, Hiei, truth or dare?"  
  
"Hn. Dare."  
  
"I dare you to wear your hair in pigtails for the rest of the game with that, you have to wear Kurama's pink outfit."  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"Yes way!"  
  
"Alternate?"  
  
"Tell us how you feel about Muruko (is that right?)"  
  
"She's my boss and that is all. Keiko, truth or dare?"  
  
Darn! A dare wasted!  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Hn. Have you ever skipped class?"  
  
"Ummm.nooo.never."  
  
"Yeah right, tell us the truth, Keiko."  
  
"Ummm.maybe."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Miss Goody-two-shoes is so good." Kuwabara screamed.  
  
"Shut-up okay! It was only once."  
  
"Leave her alone" Botan said.  
  
"Truth or dare Botan?" Keiko said, a plan shapping in her mind.  
  
"I'll take dare!"  
  
"I dare you to.um.to kiss Kuwabara for 10 minutes!" Keiko said, knowing that she would definitely want an alternative.  
  
"Alternate?"  
  
"List the guys in the room in order of who you think is the cutest and nicest."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Either that or." Keiko looked at Kuwabara who looked insulted at Botan asking for the alternate so quickly.  
  
"Uhhh." She was blushing. "I guess.um Kurama's nice," Kurama blushed at this.  
  
"Who's next?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Umm.in niceness.It's a tie between Yusuke and Kuwabara after Kurama of course. Then Hiei."  
  
"What about in cuteness?" Keiko asked slyly.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Cummon!"  
  
"Uh.do I have to?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Botan sighed and began. "Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and I guess Kuwabara." She said in one quick breath.  
  
"She likes shorty!" Kuwabara teased.  
  
"I do not! It was a dare! Just leave me alone!" Botan screamed as she stormed out of the room to go to bed.  
  
Jeez, someone's PMS'ing. Yusuke thought to himself.  
  
Hiei sat in shock. He didn't think she even noticed him, much less thought he was cute. I mean, he did get taller since he became a human. (He grew taller right when he touched the orb and became human. He's still got his super-speed. ^-^) Stupid nigen emotions, they're getting to me. Hiei said to himself.  
  
"Hey you guys lets just go to bed. Or maybe we could play video games since the girls are out now." Kuwabara said breaking the odd silence.  
  
"Yes, let's do that." Kurama said bringing him out of his shock. Botan said he was nice, no girl had ever said that and managed to make him blush. Did he like this ex-deity?  
  
Ja ne!!!  
  
A/n: CLIFHANGER!!!!!  
  
Hehehehehehehehehe. *evil grin* Thanks for the reviews! But can you guys try to give me what couples there should be? I put it to where it can go either way right now. Plus, I'm used to Kurama and Botan fics. I started reading those first, and I just started reading Hiei and Botan soooooo. But thanks for the ideas you guys have given me and not to mention the support! By the way, someone mentioned a game called I Never could you please explain what that is.I know I'm a complete dummy. ^-^ Actually I guess I'm kinda like a girl Kurama. Just not in looks. Neway, tell me what you guys think. And do you think I should go ahead and post my other fics?  
  
Taru: Please review!  
  
Kenshin: Please! I want my fic to start!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Taru: What's that for?  
  
Hiei: .  
  
Tana: Isn't he cute??? *hugs Hiei*  
  
Goku: Hey you guys! Have you seen Veggie???  
  
All: No  
  
Vegeta: Kakorot! I told you not to call me that!  
  
Goku: Sorry Veggi.um I mean Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: Good.  
  
Taru: Okay that's it for today! Ja! 


	5. Shoppin Time!

Konnichiwa minna!!! Gomen nasai for taking so long on an update. *Bowing and won't stop bowing*  
  
Tana: Taru! Get on with the story  
  
Taru: *won't stop bowing*  
  
Tana: She got grounded.she's sorry for delaying this update and will try to make sure she doesn't do it again. And since she won't quit bowing, I'll take over for her.  
  
Taru: Ari *bow* ga *bow* tou *bow*  
  
Tana: Okay. o_O Disclaimer time! Okay.If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho.it would be illegal to have pics of Hiei because he would be mine!!!! *evil laughter*  
  
Taru: She's crazy! *Bow*  
  
Tana: I'm your other half though.  
  
Taru: *stops bowing* yeah, I know, how unfortunate.  
  
Tana: Hey!!!  
  
Taru: You know I'm just jokin` with ya! Okay.on with the story!  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
Shopping!!! By: Taru-chan  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
Hiei sat in shock. He didn't think she even noticed him, much less thought he was cute. I mean, he did get taller since he became a human. (He grew taller right when he touched the orb and became human. He's still got his super-speed. ^-^) Stupid nigen emotions, they're getting to me. Hiei said to himself.  
  
"Hey you guys lets just go to bed. Or maybe we could play video games since the girls are out now." Kuwabara said breaking the odd silence.  
  
"Yes, let's do that." Kurama said bringing him out of his shock. Botan said he was nice, no girl had ever said that and managed to make him blush. Did he like this ex-deity?  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
The sleepover had passed and the incident at the sleepover had been forgotten. It was a week before school would start. So that meant-  
  
"SHOPPING!!!!!!" all of the girls screamed in unison while the guys all groaned.  
  
"Honestly, I don't see how you girls can actually like shopping." Kuwabara said scratching his head.  
  
"Honestly, I don't see how you understand anything." Shizuru had just walked into the room making her presence known with her harsh but true statement.  
  
Kuwabara merely growled at his sister, not in the mood to argue fully with her because of his disappointment in having to go shopping.  
  
"So what do we have to buy, and where are we going?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"School stuff and the mall." Botan answered.  
  
"Hn." Hiei was thinking about the place that they call a mall. He had heard of it and had seen girls flocking toward there with empty hands only to come back nearly falling over with all the things they bought. Hn. Why do they get so much stuff. All they need is a few sets of clothes and a weapon.  
  
Obviously, Hiei didn't understand girls.  
  
They were at the mall and the guys were dragging behind the obviously excited girls.  
  
"I can't wait to go get my new clothes!" Keiko said. "Botan, I'm gonna help you with your new wardrobe, K?"  
  
"But Keiko, don't we have uniforms?"  
  
"Well.Yeah.but it will be fun shopping for clothes though, ne?"  
  
All the guys sweatdropped, something Botan and Kuwabara made them do easily. But I guess Keiko had a ditzy side when she was shopping.  
  
"Oh, look you guys," Yusuke shouted, trying to get them to play along so they could get out of this nightmare. "The Anime store!!! Keiko.uh.would you mind if we went to the anime store while you girls go shopping for your stuff. Cause we can get our uniforms and wardrobes and all a lot quicker than you girls can.I mean, jeez, you guys take forever just to pick out a shirt!"  
  
Obviously, Yusuke shouldn't have said the last thing because Keiko wasn't too happy. "Go Yusuke, if you don't feel like hanging around your girlfriend!" After that she stomped off with the others.  
  
"Okay guys, lets go!"  
  
"Doesn't she make you feel the least bit guilty?" Kuwabara asked, shocked.  
  
"He's too stupid to feel guilty." Hiei said before Yusuke could answer.  
  
But Yusuke didn't hear Hiei because he was already in the anime shop. And Kuwabara was right behind him.  
  
"AWWW!!!! Look! Anime chicks!" Kuwabara wispered to Yusuke.  
  
"Aren't we looking at the anime?"  
  
Suddenly a girl walked up behind them.  
  
"Do you have a problem with girls liking anime?" Said the girl with light brown hair pulled up with chopsticks.  
  
"Uh.uh.no, not at all." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Oh okay! It's just at my old school I was teased because I was the only girl who liked anime. By the way, my name's Hikari Shinomori." She said now suddenly sounding cheerful, somewhat reminding them of Botan.  
  
"Hey, would you like to go out sometime?"  
  
"Who would want to go out with a baka like you?" Hiei suddenly appeared.  
  
"Oh hi, I'm Hikari!" She said to Hiei.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"That's Hiei," Kurama said. "He doesn't talk much."  
  
"I can tell." Hikari said in a slightly cold voice. "I've gotta go buy my manga, so see ya."  
  
"AWW MAN!!! She never answered me!"  
  
"I think it's obvious what her answer was." Yusuke showed up with all his essentials.  
  
The guys spent about an hour in the store. They were having a great time until-  
  
"Hey you guys!!!! Did ya get your uniforms yet???" Botan said practically drowning in shopping bags.  
  
"Uh." Yusuke rubbed the back of his head with his head looking at the floor.  
  
"Cummon you guys. I guess we'll have to go get their uniforms with them." Shizuru said. "Since they're too lazy to do it on their own." She had to add that last comment for the fun of it.  
  
The guys were dragged off to the uniform store, School Time, (yeah I know lame name, but I HAVE to buy my uniforms there since I go to a private school and they require that you get your uniforms from there, Bakas.)  
  
"Whata bout our school supplies?"  
  
"We got them for you!" Botan cheered.  
  
Hiei smirked. This girl could be so happy, it was disgusting.  
  
"Good as long as they're not Kitty-chan supplies, I'm okay." Kuwabara said.  
  
"We're here!"  
  
"Now you've got to get fitted. At our school you have to wear a shade of blue for your suit, which obviously, Yusuke doesn't take into consideration." Keiko said, talking to Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"I'm not wearing blue." Hiei said as simply as that.  
  
"And I'm not too fond of blue myself, but if it's required." Kurama flinched at the thought of him not wearing his usual colors.  
  
"Hiei, you've got to wear blue!"  
  
"Yusuke doesn't." Hiei said stubbornly.  
  
"Well at least wear black or a really dark color so it will not stand out as much." Keiko said.  
  
"What color did you think I would wear? Pink?"  
  
"I like pink, it's my favorite color! There's nothing wrong with that color!" Botan said, offened.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Just then a store clerk came up to them. "Would you be interested in buying some uniforms?" She siad directed at Hiei.  
  
"No thank you, I don't go to school."  
  
Just then, Hiei was pounded to the ground by Botan who immediately regreted her decision.  
  
"Stupid onna, you will pay!" Hiei wispered under his breath while charging at her.  
  
Before he could make contact Kurama and Kuwabara had him held back. Yusuke was laughing in the backround while Keiko was trying to explain what was up with their special friend.  
  
"You see he kinda has a problem with going out in public. This will be his first year at a real school instead of being home-schooled and well.he's not too happy, so please forgive him." Keiko said quite confidently, a little too confident. She was getting pretty good at lying, probably a result from hanging out with Yusuke and Kuwabara more than usual.  
  
Good thing Hiei didn't hear that because he would have exploded. But, fortunately he was dragged of to the fitting room by a struggling Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara.  
  
The girls waited a long time for the guys to come out of the fitting rooms. But when they finally came out-  
  
"Yusuke, I look almost as idiotic as Kuwabaka." Obviously, Hiei wasn't pleased with his uniform. But Botan thought otherwise.His urge to always wear black suited him. The uniform he was wearing was exaclty like Yusuke's other than the color. But, it had one alternation, it had a embroidered gold dragon on it to match the buttons. She suddenly caught herself staring at Hiei.  
  
He looks so cute! Botan thought to herself.  
  
"Why are you so red Botan?" Kurama asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh." He caught her blushing, "I was uh seeing how long I could hold my breath." She said, noting at how great he looked in the dark blue uniform that was required for the school. She blushed at thinking about Kurama being cute in the uniform. She was confused! Who did she like?  
  
"Do you have your uniforms?" Kurama questioned.  
  
"Not really, the other girls got theirs earlier in the week so I still have to get mine. I heard the girls uniforms are different this year."  
  
"Oh, well you should go ahead and get them. The store closes in a hour."  
  
"Okay," Botan walked off towards the fitting rooms. Not knowing Kurama was watching her every move.  
  
This is such a cute outfit! Botan screamed inside her head.  
  
"Botan, come out! The stores about to close!!!!" Keiko knocked on her fitting room door.  
  
"TAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDAAAAAAA!!!!!" Botan jumped out of the changing room, jumping right into Keiko and making them fall into a heap on the floor. The others walked up to the two girls laughing their heads off.  
  
"I knew your girl was crazy Yusuke." Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.  
  
"Whata bout Botan?"  
  
"I always knew she was."  
  
Kurama smiled, Botan looked so innocent and carefree, close to the opposite of him.  
  
Hiei was standing next to him staring at the ex-deity. He was smiling. That caught everyone's attention.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!" Botan said in a sarcastic voice, "the emotionless being is smiling!!!!" Everyone burst out laughing, everyone except Hiei.  
  
"Well at least I don't look like a sailor scout." He retorted. A smirk forming on his face.  
  
"I do not look like a sailor scout, my uniform's cooler!" Botan said with a little bit of hurt in her voice.  
  
She was right, her uniform was.well.a little bit cooler. [If you have the game Teken Tag and you know who Xiaou is then you know the uniform she has. (Did I spell her name right?) If you don't the uniform has a plaid skirt that has all kinds of dark blue colors in it, a little bit of white, and an equal amount of dark green. The shirt is white, but like all Japanese uniforms, there's a scarf/kerchief thingy that is tied around the neck, so it looks like the sailor scouts scarf thingy. Okay, back to the story!]  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
"So you've been watching Sailor Moon then, right? I didn't think that a heartless ex-demon like you would watch such a girly show!" Botan said, a smirk oh so similar to Hiei's forming on her face.  
  
"Nice one Botan! Way to tell shorty off!" Kuwabara yelled, gaining the attention of many bystanders.  
  
Hiei's smirk disappeared. But he did nothing more, swearing to himself that he would get him back when he was least expecting it.  
  
"Cummon, let's buy these uniforms." Kurama said.  
  
"I don't have any money though." Botan said.  
  
Of course Hiei had some, he had quickly swiped some money from Kuwabaka. I guess he got him back.  
  
(A/N: A.S.A.P. by Utada Hikaru is a really cool song. So is Look at us now Baby by Serina Paris -no relation to Paris, France, I think, or at least I hope. Don't know why I brought that up, probably cause I'm listenin' to those songs right now.)  
  
"I'll pay for them," Kurama said  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Thank you so much.I'll pay yoou back as soon as I get a job, okay."  
  
"No don't worry about it. What are friends for?"  
  
"May I ask how you paid for all your other stuff?" Hiei asked, hoping to catch Botan in a trap.  
  
"We paid for it as a welcoming present." Keiko said while gesturing to Yukina and Shizuru.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Thank you and come again!" The employee that had just checked out the guys said.  
  
"Thank you," said Kurama with a slight bow.  
  
He's so polite! It's cute! Botan thought to herself. She didn't realize that she had a thing for the two complete opposites, Kurama and Hiei. She was in for a rough road.  
  
*elsewhere*  
  
"GEORGE!!!!!!! Get in here this minute!!!"  
  
"Yes Koenma-sama?"  
  
"How is the training on the new ferry girl doing?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Don't tell me she brought another soul to makai."  
  
George sighed. "Good that's a load off my shoulders!"  
  
"Oh great, she did, didn't she?"  
  
"Well yeah, but remember how Botan was when she first started?"  
  
Koenma laughed. "Yeah, she was the dizziest deity ever! I miss her, it is so quite here and so gloomy. Especially with dad home."  
  
"I miss her too. Why don't you call the tantei in for a mission." George suggested.  
  
"Great idea!!!! But first we have to wait for dad to go on a vacation.a very long one."  
  
*Back to the Tantei*  
  
"You guys wanna get sumthin to eat?" Yusuke asked the group.  
  
"Okay, sure. What are we gonna get?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"How about some good old fashion Burger King!"  
  
"Ok, McDonalds stinks anyway!" Shizuru said.  
  
"McDonald's is so much better than Burger King! They're fries are the BEST!!!" Kuwabara retorted.  
  
"Yeah, well did you know that McDonalds using meat flavoring in their fries?"  
  
"EEEWWWW!!!!" Botan said. (By the way I don't own McDonalds or BK)  
  
"Let's just go have Wendy's or maybe we could just have some sushi or KFC." Keiko said.  
  
"Burger King okay with everyone?" Kurama said. "I'll pay."  
  
"Anything's that's free I'll take it!" Kuwabara said soon joined by Yusuke.  
  
"Okay then, BK it is." Finally they decided! Kurama thought while walking toward the Burger King in the food court.  
  
*10 minutes later.*  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were having a contest to see who could eat the most and it was rather disgusting. But people came from all over the food court to see the young pigs eat.  
  
"Yusuke, this is stupid. I'm going."Keiko said, hoping to get him to stop. For her, this was very embarrassing.  
  
"Keiko chill out!" said Yusuke while stuffing fries in his mouth.  
  
"The baka's are going to explode!"  
  
"Hn. It would do the world some good." Hiei said leaning against a wall near their table.  
  
Botan was angry with this black-haired shorty, she didn't even know why, "You know what else would do the world some good.If you would quit being such a.a.a."  
  
"A what, onna."  
  
"A stuck-up idiot!" Then she stormed off, the girls following her.  
  
"Hiei 0, Botan a gazillion!" Kuwa shouted.  
  
"Hn' Hiei said as he walked off toward the parking lot. Obviously, this shopping spree was over.  
  
*Outside in the parking lot*  
  
"Botan, are you okay?"  
  
It was Kurama, he seemed worried, worried for her. Botan turned around, tear streakes on her face ruining her make-up that had been so carefully put on earlier.  
  
"Hey," she tried to smile, but her smile was fake.  
  
"What's wrong, I know something's wrong when our ditzy deity is not her genki self." He said, trying to put some laughter in her eyes.  
  
"It's so weird, not being, well how I was. I mean all I did was save a little girl. I miss Rekai so much." She started to cry again, but this time Kurama was there to console her.  
  
"It's okay, no one thinks of you any differently. We all still know you as our ditzy deity. Our smart, yet ditzy beautiful deity."  
  
Did he say beatiful? Botan couldn't belive her ears.  
  
"Hey Botan! You okay!?" There was our very sensitive Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Still not over the hold human thing."  
  
"Yeah, well I kinda like you better human."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Cause you don't have that oar of yours to hit me with." He was serious for once.  
  
"Really?" Botan kicked him in the shin. "Still have my physical strength."  
  
"Get up Yusuke." Keiko slaped him a little too hard on the face.  
  
Immediately he was up and fuming. "Darnit Keiko!!!!"  
  
"Kuwabara-kun, can we go please?" Yukina, who had been quite all day, voiced.  
  
"Sure, my love." Kuwabara can sound so, well, stupid sometimes.  
  
"Let's go, then!"  
  
So they all piled into the car. Kurama smelled cigarette smoke. "Shizuru, is your dare over with yet? Cause I thought it wouldn't be over until tomorrow."  
  
"Ummmm.."  
  
"You broke the dare!!!! That's another week!!!! Hahahahahaha! Take that sis! You were caught!!!"  
  
"Shut-up if you want to live."  
  
When they were all in the car and had stopped arguing ouver the dare that Shizuru had broke they all headed to Keiko's house.  
  
Botan was deep in thought about what had happened earlier. She just couldn't get it out of her head. Plus she had this weird feeling like someone had been watching.  
  
Hn, how can I be jealous, the kitsune and the ex-deity were just talking, and I don't even like the onna. She's the one that put me in this position anyway. I don't like her!!!!! That's for sure!!!  
  
Or is it????  
  
A/N:  
  
OKAY!!!! Did ya like it?!?!?!? It was my longest chapter ever!!!!! *Does a weird victory dance* About the reviews.THANK YOU!!!!! I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE THIS FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps up and down screaming her head off* The thing about the other fics, I,m not going to put them up until I have writer's block, cause they're not typed yet and well.I' m on a roll with this fic. NE ideas you want to give me.just say. Original characters, tell me. But no crossovers, yet. I've got a really good crossover planned. Plus a 3 part series with Inuyasha, RK, and YYH.  
  
I'm sorry if you were looking forward to my other fics being posted, but I asked another writter @ my school what I should do.so I took his advice. BTW his p/n is Kyp the Dragoon. If there is anything you feel that is wrong with this fic or you think would be an improvement, please tell me. I'm trying to get 100 reviews by the time I get the 7th chapter up! Thanks. Ja! ^-^  
  
Taru: Okey dokey  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Sano: She wants you to tell them to review.  
  
Kenshin: Oh, review.  
  
Sano: Not like that.  
  
Kenshin: please?  
  
Sano: Whatever.  
  
Botan: PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Sano: AHHHH!!! You have blue hair!  
  
Botan: So there's nothing wrong with that, I like my hair.  
  
Sano: It's an unnatural color!  
  
Botan: Your's has an unnatural ability to deify the laws of gravity! Tori- atama!  
  
Sano: Yeah I know I got tips from Hiei. He uses a lot of gel!!!!  
  
Botan: 0_o  
  
Kenshin: Ano.Please review! Before Sano starts another fight! Arigatou!!! 


	6. Dumb Alarm Clock!

Konnichiwa Minna!!!!! (I need a new greeting)  
  
Taru: I have nothing to do.well actually I could be working on a project.but.I decided to practice my typing instead.  
  
Tana: and by practice you mean.  
  
Taru: I practice for typing class while I'm typing my fics.DUH!  
  
Tana: Geesh! You don't have to be so mean about it!  
  
Taru: Really? I'm mean . *sly grin*  
  
Tana: I don't like that look.  
  
Taru: Get used to it if you're gonna insult me like that anymore.  
  
Tana: No!!! You can't take away my YYH pics!  
  
Taru: Thanks for the idea.  
  
Tana: What!  
  
Taru: You just told me what you didn't want me to take away so now I can I guess it's called blackmail.or is it bribing.or is it even one of those?  
  
Tana: *sweatdrop* And you were smart enough to come up with that.  
  
Taru: Damaru (shut-up!) get on with the disclaimer!  
  
Tana: I'm not doin it now.  
  
Taru: Hey Misao!  
  
Misao: Yeah?  
  
Taru: Will you do the disclaimer please? Baka over here won't do it.  
  
Tana: *sticks tounge out at Taru*  
  
Misao: Sure, why not? They do not own YYH or any of it's characters. I'm sure they wished they owned it, but they wouldn't want to own Kuwabaka, Right?  
  
Tana & Taru: Right  
  
Misao: I don't see why you guys want YYH, why not Rurouni Kenshin???? We are so much better. We could kick their butts anyday!  
  
Yusuke: Really.  
  
Kuwabara: She's shorter than the shrimp!  
  
Aoshi, Kenshin, Sano, Kaoru, Yahiko, Oniwaban group, Saitou, and the Jupongatana: *walk up to Yusuke craking their knuckles*  
  
Yusuke: Gulp, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Botan? Where are you guys? YYH gang minus Yusuke: *somewhere really far away* Yusuke's dead.  
  
Taru: We can't let Yusuke get beat up! We have to use him for this fic!!!  
  
Tana: Okay.after you.  
  
Taru: Fine.You guys, I'm sorry but this dude over here is from the mental asylum, so is the other dude that insulted Misao. So please don't take your anger out on them.  
  
Aoshi: Who do we take it out on then?  
  
Tana: Um..  
  
Taru: I love your show! It is so awesome! Aoshi, you're the coolest! Kenshin, your so sweet! Misao, your awesome!..*keeps going on and on*  
  
RK Gumi: Okay, we'll let it slip this time.*they walk off*  
  
Taru: I got Aoshi's phone number!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tana: AWWW Hiei left.. T-T let's get on with the fic so I can see Hiei  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Tana: HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tackles him and practically hugs him to death*  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
Dumb Alarm Clock! By: Taru-chan  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
Botan was deep in thought about what had happened earlier. She just couldn't get it out of her head. Plus she had this weird feeling like someone had been watching.  
  
Hn, how can I be jealous, the kitsune and the ex-deity were just talking, and I don't even like the onna. She's the one that put me in this position anyway. I don't like her!!!!! That's for sure!!!  
  
Or is it????  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
First day of school 7:00 a.m. Kuwabaka's house.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!" Kuwabara's voice could be heard throughout the house. His bed and he himself was covered in ice cold water, courtesy of Shizuru.  
  
"Wake up, Baka." Was all she said then she walked out the door.  
  
"Stupid sister!" Kuwabara mumbled. Heading toward the bathroom so he could take a shower.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Kuwabara growled then stepped into the bathroom.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
7:05 a.m. Kurama's house.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Kurama's alarm clock signaled it was the beginning of the first day of school.at his new school.  
  
Knock, knock. "Shuichi, you awake?" His mother called throught the door. (Did I spell his name right?)  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I'll be out in 10." Kurama told his mother, getting up out of his bed.  
  
I wonder if the other's are up yet. Kurama thought while heading for his shower.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
7:10 Keiko's house  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"Botan!!! Wake up!!!" Keiko screamed while shaking her friend violently.  
  
"5 more minutes! It's too early, I don't even get up this early for ferrying people to the spirit world!"  
  
"Well, would you like to be late for the first day of school?" Keiko said with a plan forming in her mind.  
  
"As long as I can sleep late."  
  
"Oh, but I thought you wanted to see your cutie Hiei and your sweetheart Kurama." Keiko said in a singsong voice.  
  
Botan was up in a flash. She thought everyone had forgotten about that.Guess not. If anyone would remember, it would be Keiko, her best friend.  
  
"You know red and blue go nicely together." Keiko said noticing her blush at what she had said. "But then you could take that two ways and say that blue and black go good together too." Keiko was relating the color of Botan's face to her hair at first, but then an idea popped into her head. Comparing Botan and Kurama, then Hiei and Botan, hoping she would kinda get annoyed and get up.  
  
"Hmph." Botan walked off to the bathroom to get a shower like Keiko had already done.  
  
"Hey Botan! If your trying to copy your little cutie, your supposed to say 'hn'!" Keiko shouted towards the bathroom, but was only answered by the rush of water and-  
  
"AAAAAHHH!!!!! Keiko! You took all the hot water!!! It's freezing cold!!!"  
  
"No duh!"  
  
Botan replied by saying that if she wanted to copy her boyfriend that she would have said something much worse, and to Keiko's surprise she said the real word. Keiko concluded that Botan was not a morning person.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
8:00 a.m. Yusuke's house.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
Beep! Beep! BEEEEEEEEEP!!!!! Beeeeeeeeee-  
  
"Shut the heck up!!!!" Yusuke yelled as he threw the alarm clock at the wall.  
  
"Yusuke.get up and go to school." Atsuko (isn't that his mom's name?) said drowsily. She had been out partying the night before.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going."  
  
"Don't forget about your friend, isn't he sleeping in a tree somewhere?" She said, her hangover having an effect on her mind. She didn't even think something was wrong with a kid sleeping in a tree. I guess that's why the Tantei decided to let Hiei stay at Yusuke's house. Botan's safety was considered, you know, her and Hiei in the same house, there would be a death somewhere along the line.  
  
"Kurama's getting him." He said to his half-conscious mother as he walked out the door.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
On the way to school 8:15 (Kurama & Hiei)  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"Ohayo, Hiei." Kurama said looking up at Hiei who was sitting in his tree in his uniform. He was actually starting to like this whole uniform thing.  
  
"Ready for the first day?"  
  
"Is the Onna ever quite?"  
  
"Oh. Don't worry this should be easy for you. I mean, after you studied all my textbooks, you'll breeze through this."  
  
"Hn. What about the onna? Will she be able to handle this?" Hiei asked, his voice showing no emotion, yet he was slightly worried for her and Kurama could tell.  
  
"Her name's Botan. And you don't have to worry about her, she knows all of this stuff." He said shifting his booksack on his back for emphasis.  
  
"I'm not worried, I want to see the onna fail at something."  
  
Sure.your worried and you know it.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
On the way to school 8:15 (Botan, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara)  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"So do you know what classes you have?" Botan asked Keiko.  
  
"Not until we get to our homeroom. They give us our schedules there."  
  
"Well who do you have for homeroom?"  
  
"Mr. Iwamotto (did I spell that right?). I heard he's a bully."  
  
"Darn straight! I have him too." Yusuke shouted from behind them. He and Kuwabara ran so they could catch up with the girls.  
  
"Soooo," Kuwabara said breaking the silence. "Where's shorty? And Kurama?"  
  
"They're going to meet us at school."  
  
"They have the same homeroom, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
8:30 a.m. School, where else.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"Good morning, class." Said Mr. Iwamotto said in his usual freaky voice.  
  
"Ohayo, Mr. Iwamotto." The class said in their dull tone. Only two voices could be heard out of the group.Botan's usually cheery voice and Yusuke's 'what's so good about it'.  
  
Many people snickered at this change of greeting, while Mr. Iwamotto, being the retard he is, had to make a big deal out of it. "Uremeshi, I don't think you want a detention on the first day, do you?" He said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, if I get one for asking an innocent question such as that, I wonder what I would get if I said something much worse."  
  
"Uremeshi, I'll see you after school."  
  
"Freak." Yusuke muttered under his breath.  
  
This dude is mean! Botan thought. Her thoughts were interupted when.  
  
"You with the blue highlights!"  
  
"Hai, sensei?" Said Botan quite agitated, didn't he check the roster to see what her name was? She was also already peeved because of her hair. It was originally blue, a dark one. But now her light blue hair was replaced by black hair with dark blue highlights. Koenma gave her a break, he let her keep some of the blue she loved so much in her hair. (Her hair was dark blue when she was human.)  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"B-botan." She said, getting more nervous by the minute.  
  
"Are you sure? You didn't sound too sure of yourself."  
  
"Hai, it's Botan, Botan Onimachi." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
Oohhhh..temper, but very outspoken, very good combination.  
  
"Very well then," Mr. Iwamotto could sense her annoyance, he was going to have fun with this student. He could tell her temper could get her in some big trouble. "What about you? The one with the red hair?" This was a normal ritual, he did this to test the students tempers, to see if they would be easy for him to bully.  
  
"Shiuchi Minamino, sir." Kurama said in his usual polite voice. Even though he could tell that there was a fan club forming right behind his back.  
  
This kid's polite.too polite.  
  
"What about the short one?"  
  
Kuwabara knew Iwamotto had pressed the wrong button then. He could feel Hiei's spirit energy rise.  
  
"Hiei Jaganshi." He said, showing no sign of a temper. Only the gang could tell he was angry.  
  
Hmmm.too.weird.  
  
"Seeing this is not kindergarden, I will not be going easy on you. You will come up here and get your schedules and books as I call you." He started calling each person in the class up to his desk.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
1:00 p.m. Lunch, every 8th grader's fave subject.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"He gave us homework one the first day!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Keiko shouted.  
  
"He gave me detention!"  
  
"Calm down you guys, our other classes weren't so bad, right? Sagara- sensei is cool, so is Higarashi-san." Botan said, her positive attitude never swaying.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Kuwabara said while stuffing some sushi in his mouth.  
  
"I used to like my science classes, but now, they're pure torture, sitting through Iwamotto's class, he's so insensitive and boring." Kurama said to everyone's surprise. Kuwabara and Yusuke's expressions turned from ones of anger to ones of shock in an instant.  
  
"What? You can't tell me that he isn't boring and insensitive."  
  
"You're right, we can't. But you actually LIKED science?!!!" They said in unison.  
  
"Well, yeah." Kurama took a bite of his sandwich. "And math."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouths fell open even wider than they had before. "You're joking, right?"  
  
"No, I'm not. Oh great." Kurama said, watching a crowd of his fanclub come toward him.  
  
"Hi Shiuchi-san! We just wanted to welcome you here and give you theae notes!" Said a girl with long black hair tied back in a ponytail.  
  
"Oh please.Niko, why don't you welcome him like a normal person." A girl came out of the crowd of people. The guys recognized her as Hikari Shinomori. Her hair was pulled up in chopsticks again, but ones that matched her uniform, that fit perfectly to her figure.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, maybe we should be like Miss Perfect here." Niko said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Don't mind her, she's my best friend, we just like to joke with each other like that. Anyway, I'm Hikari Shinomori, nice to see you again." She said shaking Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara's hands.  
  
"Nice to see you too. This is Hiei as you know, this is Botan, and this is Keiko. Our other friend, Yukina, is home schooled." Yusuke said.  
  
"Hi." She said while shaking their hands also.  
  
"What's up with the American thing?" Kuwabara said without thinking, only to be smacked down by Botan.  
  
"Oh, I'm from America, but I moved over here with my family. The Japanese culture is so interesting to me."  
  
"So do you have a boyfriend?" Kuwabara asked her hoping that he would get the answer he wanted.  
  
"No, I'm too busy with my training and studies to deal with those things, plus, guys like the model types."  
  
"She's got a studying complex." Niko was given a death glare by Hikari.  
  
"Nice to meet you guys. Well I better go.so the Minamino fanclub can get back to order." Hikari said with a smile and then bowed and left.  
  
"Sorry, she just has a few problems.the guys make fun of her and make her feel like an outsider. I better go and see if she's alright." She said with a slight wave and ran off toward Hikari who was up in a tree.  
  
"I hope she's okay." Botan said.  
  
"Her spiritual awareness must be pretty high, I have a feeling she knows who we are." Hiei said, it was the first thing he said since lunch had began.  
  
"Shorty's right for once, her power was high."  
  
"I'm going to my locker." Hiei said, as he turned towards the building.  
  
"Uh.Hiei, I don't think you'll want to go to your locker for a while."  
  
"Why onna?"  
  
"Kurama's not the only one who has a fanclub now."  
  
"Hn. Stupid girls."  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨» .¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
3:30 p.m. School's out.and Yusuke's got Detention  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨» .¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"Uremeshi! I want you to write 'I will obey the teacher and I will not talk back, and if I do, I will be subjected to this type of punishment until I get this right.' 1,000 times before I come back." Mr.Iwamotto walked out with a sly smile on his face.  
  
He will never finish in time.  
  
"Hey Hiei!" Yusuke whispered out the window. "I need your help.can you help me write some of these lines?"  
  
"Use this." He said while handing him a small microphone. "Talk into it and it will write, tell it how many times to write it and it will do it while you sit back and relax. I swiped it from the toddler back at Reikai."  
  
"AWESOME!!!!!!! Hey pen thingy, write I will obey the teacher and I will not talk back, and if I do, I will be subjected to this type of punishment until I get this right. 1,000 times please, in five minutes." The pen set off to work and was finished in no time. Yusuke left with Hiei to his house.  
  
"I always knew he was keeping all the good gadjets to himself!" Yusuke said, throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"Hey you guys!!!" Was Botan always this happy?  
  
"Hn. What is it onna?"  
  
"Yusuke, can I talk with Hiei, alone for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, have fun." He walked off.  
  
"Hiei I know you hated this, but can't you at least try to be nice to the people at school? You were so cruel to Hikari, I think she likes you. Can't you at least try to be friendly?"  
  
"It is your fault I'm here, plus you can be happy enough for the both of us." Hiei said, his voice harsh and cold.  
  
"Whatever, I'm trying to help you because you're my friend and that's what friends do."  
  
"Hn." His features showed that he was annoyed, but on the inside he was confused. She acutally would help me, I thought the onna hated me. "I thought you hated me."  
  
"WHAT!!!! How can you think that."  
  
"I didn't think that a cheery, bright, ditzy, and sometimes cute deity would want to be friends with a murder like me." Hiei was surprised, his emotions, these feelings, he never had before, it was confusing. It was made even more confusing when Botan gave him a hug.  
  
"Promise me you will be nicer to everyone, especially Hikari, she's really nice ya know, so is Niko." She said with a smile on her face. Botan had never seen this side of Hiei, she guessed it was his new human emotions getting to him. Let's go.we've got tons of homework. Kurama siad he'd help us though." Botan walked off.  
  
Hiei caught himself staring at Botan's form walking to Kurama's house. These nigens have perverted minds. He thought to himself when he caught himself.  
  
"Cummon Hiei!"  
  
Hiei ran to catch up with the ex-deity. He was going to have a hard time being a human, that was for sure.  
  
OWARI .¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨» .¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
A/n:  
  
Ya like? Before I get on with my notes I want to say THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!! And.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to two of my friends that had their birthday party Friday. Kayla-Happy belated B-day!! Julia-Happy early B-day!!!!! Luv you guys!!!!! Sorry I couldn't come to your party. Hope this and your  
presents make up for it!  
  
Okay, how did u guys like the o/c's? Niko was based on my Best bud, Charlie. She doean't like Kurama at all, it's a joke we play on each other.u know, I told u guys about it in the 1st chapter. Hikari is , if you read my bio, my o/c based on.well.me I guess. Tell me if I should keep these ppl in my fic, PLEASE!! That is sooooo important!  
  
Another thing: Some interesting facts. Schools in Japan start in April and they have trimesters, three sections of the school year. The uniforms in Japan were based on English army and navy uniforms. The boys-army. The girls-navy. It has been this way since I think about 1906. The scarf thingys the girls wear are usually used for telling the level of students in school. A senior may have a blue scarf while a junior could have a red one. The Japanese have 6 years of elementary school, 3 years of junior high school, 3 years of senior high school and 4 years of University/College A great difference between Japanese school system and American School system is, the American respects independence and the Japanese control individual responsibility by observing the group rules. This explains the Japanese characteristic of group behavior. Ummm.more to come.  
  
So do ya like the special facts.? Please reply.I LOVE WHEN PPL REPLY!! The more replys, the better the story!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Please review  
  
Aoshi: Did you see me in RK last Saturday??? I looked stylin'!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? I think he's had too much tea.  
  
Aoshi: Just because Shishio whooped your butt doesn't mean you have to be so rude.  
  
Taru: You guys. ur freakin me out.  
  
Tana: Yeah they are kinda freaky like this.  
  
Taru: Neway.Please review! Ja! 


	7. PE, projects, and tears

Konnichiwa! And Sumimasen!  
  
I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long for the update. *Bows* I have been so busy training for karate since my testing is coming up soon. Plus I had math and history projects to get done, also I was trying to get some ideas to help me get more reviews.  
  
Tana: AWWWW.Shut-up and get on with the program!  
  
Taru: For once.I'm gonna do a short disclaimer.  
  
Tana: *talking to God* ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Taru: *rolls eyes* Ok, here we go. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.Isn't that obvious.this legal stuff is stupid!  
  
Tana: Hajime!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
Just Another Day. By: Taru-chan  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"Promise me you will be nicer to everyone, especially Hikari, she's really nice ya know, so is Niko." She said with a smile on her face. Botan had never seen this side of Hiei, she guessed it was his new human emotions getting to him. Let's go.we've got tons of homework. Kurama said he'd help us though." Botan walked off.  
  
Hiei caught himself staring at Botan's form walking to Kurama's house. These nigens have perverted minds. He thought to himself when he caught himself.  
  
"Cummon Hiei!"  
  
Hiei ran to catch up with the ex-deity. He was going to have a hard time being a human, that was for sure.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
Boy's P.E. (what fun.*rolls eyes*)  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"The game of basketball is quite easy to understand." Okami-sensei said to a class full of 8th grade boys. "This game is quite popular in America."  
  
"Why can't we do some kendo? Or boxing?" Said the ever eager to fight Yusuke.  
  
"That will be later in the year, that's when we will have a competition between the girls and the guys. For now.deal with it." Okami-sensei was very kind, yet he had his sarcastic/harsh side.  
  
"AWWWWW." all the guys were quite disappointed. They wanted to play kendo, and they wanted to get a chance to show the girls who was better.  
  
"Okay, anyone ever played basketball before?And I don't count watching it on TV or playing by yourself." Suddenly, a lot of the guys' hands went down.  
  
"I have," Kurama walked up to the front of the group. "Hiei has too."  
  
"Great! Will you two demonstrate the basics for us?" Okami-sensei said while throwing the basketball toward them.  
  
"I didn't know shorty could play basketball.I thought you had to be tall to play." Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke, who was also shocked to see that Hiei wasn't too bad at the sport.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
Girl's P.E.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"Kendo is a very fun sport." The girls' P.E. teacher, Makimachi-san, said trailing off noticing that every boy in the gym turned around and gave the girls a silent glare. "Well.the boys should be playing with us in a few weeks.they have more experience after all." At that the boys turned around, most smirking at the girls need to prepare for the tournament they were to have.  
  
"Okay, let's divide into pairs. Um Katana, you and Keiko will be partners. Niko, you will be partners with Aya.." (This goes on for a while.)  
  
When everyone was paired up, except Hikari, Botan ran into the gym. "Sorry Makimachi-sensei!!!!! I was in talking to Sagara-sensei about my work." Botan was panting from running all the way across campus.  
  
"That's okay.umm."  
  
"Botan. Botan Onimachi."  
  
"Just try not to be late again. We're starting kendo today."  
  
Botan gave her thanks, bowed, and raced for the locker room to dress-out. Hikari, obviously the last person left, was paired with the ever-cheerful Botan.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
Later that Day.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"Wow!!! Hikari, you're good at kendo. Did you ever think of trying out for the team?"  
  
"Ummmm.I'm already on the team. But thanks." She said, laughing.  
  
Botan was laughing too.  
  
"What are you laughing about onna?" Hiei walked into Earth Science class in his usual stotic mood.  
  
"We were talking about the kendo team. If you must know oh great Hiei." Botan said in mock praise while bowing. Hikari was laughing her head off.  
  
"Damaru, baka."  
  
"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to baka shorty. " Hikari defended her new friend.  
  
"Stupid nigen."  
  
"I AM NOT." Hikari suddenly noticed what she was saying and immediately shut-up. ".Stupid." She covered herself with that, for now.  
  
"Hn." Hiei knew it. She her spirit power was high.because she wasn't human!!!  
  
Hiei's thoughts were cut off by-  
  
"Now I need all of you to pair up into groups of seven." Sagara sensei told the class. " I'll let you choose your groups since there may be some.um.complications. You get to choose whatever chapter in the science book to do it on. The reason for such big groups is because I need this grade to be in by the end of the quarter, and that's only two weeks away. So you'll need all the help you can get." As you can tell, he wasn't a very organized person.  
  
"NO FAIR!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke's voice could be heard throughout the classroom.  
  
"Uremeshi, I suggest that you shut-up. Otherwise, you will be stuck doin this project on your own." Sagara-sensei said. He was the coolest teacher in school, probabaly because of his lack of rules and tough, but loving attitude.  
  
Yusuke mumbled and turned to Botan. "Ya got our group picked out yet?"  
  
"Well, actually.we need one more person. I've got you, Keiko, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, me, and.I need someone else."  
  
Kurama, who was listening to the conversation silently, spoke up. "What about Hikari? She needs a group, and since Niko isn't in this class, she could be with us." Kurama said this while glancing over at Hikari. She was sitting at her desk, drawing, as usual.  
  
"Okay," Botan turned to Hikari who was in the back of the room and shouted, "Hey, Hikari, wanna be in our group?"  
  
"Sure!!!" Hikari's face seemed to light up with excitement.  
  
"Then it's settled, we'll meet this weekend and start!" Keiko said after some planning.  
  
"Ok, but where?"  
  
"My house, I guess."  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
On the way home.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"Hey Shorty!!!"  
  
Oh great.the red-headed buffoon.  
  
"I gotta talk to ya!!"  
  
"Hn." What did he want now?  
  
"I wanted to know if you liked any girls at school."  
  
"What makes you think I would even be attracted to one of those nigen fools you call girls?" Hiei's tone was harsh.  
  
"Hey, sorry man! Just wanted to know." And at that Kuwabaka.uh.I mean Kuwabara ran off.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"Hey Botan." It was Keiko.  
  
Botan stopped and waited for Keiko to catch up with her. "What's up, Keiko?"  
  
"Uh nothing.you?"  
  
"Oh nothing much.I just had a question." Keiko had a plan forming in her mind.(uh-oh!!! ^^)  
  
"Go ahead!"  
  
"Um.well.remember when we had that truth or dare thing?"  
  
"Yeeeeaaaah." Botan didn't like the sound of where this was going.  
  
"Well you said you thought Kurama was nice and Hiei was cute.right.?"  
  
"Oh great.here we go."  
  
"Botan!!! I'm tryin to help you get a boyfriend!!!"  
  
"I don't want one!!! And I don't like anyone!!! So leave me alone!!!" And with that Botan stormed off towards the park.  
  
Why does this always have to happen to me? Pooor unfortunate me.why can't they just leave me alone!?!?!?!?  
  
Botan sat down on a swing. She sat there thinking to herself. She was still depressed about the banning from Reikai. Well it wasn't a real banning.She was part of the Tantei now.So wait!!!-  
  
There's gotta be a mission coming up soon!!!  
  
Botan fumbled through her backpack and looked for her communication device.  
  
"Koenma-sama?! Are you there?" Botan talked into the little compact. If anyone saw her.she was sure she would be sent to the marshmellow rooms, I Love Myself jacket and all.  
  
"Yes, Botan?" the little Koenma appeared in the screen of the tiny device.  
  
"Are we gonna have a mission soon or what?!?!?!"  
  
Koenma started laughing. "Yeah, I guess, why? You miss it here don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. It sooo hard being hear 24/7. I forgot what it was like.you know, being human. It's sooo hard." Botan had silent tears running down her face.  
  
"Common Botan, don't cry.In fact I've got a mission coming up for you guys. You're gonna need some training though. It's another tournament. And you're gonna have to mention this to the gang."  
  
She felt like she could hug the ancient toddler!!! But then she remembered her ban. "So during that time I'm allowed into Reikai, right?"  
  
Koenma nodded. "Father said it was ok, but."  
  
"But what?" Botan didn't like the tone of his voice.  
  
"He thinks you know how to fight."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" She knew the news wasn't going to be good, but this.she wasn't expecting THIS!!!  
  
"Chill Botan. You've got a month to train."  
  
"WHAT!!???!!!"  
  
"Is that all you can say? How bout Thank you o great honorable Koenma- sama, I'm am so grateful!!!! Or How can I ever repay you??"  
  
"OR WHAT ABOUT, WHO'S GONNA TRAIN ME!!?!?!?!?!?" Koenma obviously picked the wrong time to be sarcatic.  
  
"Well.you could choose one of them to train you.or they could all train you in their strengths. Like Kuwabara could train you in close range spirit weapons and attack, while Yusuke could do just the opposite. Although he couldn't train you in luck.."  
  
Botan gave a fake smile, then Koenma continued. "Kurama can train you in strategy and the like, then Hiei can train you in speed."  
  
"THERE'S NO WAY I'M LETTING HIEI TRAIN ME!!!!!!" Botan couldn't believe this.of course she thought Hiei was cute and all.but he was just plain rude to her.  
  
"What do you mean by no? I thought you said he was cute." Koenma obviously didn't know when to quit because the communicator was destroyed.  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HIM, BAKA NA GAKI!!!!!" (I'm pretty sure that' accurate.It means stupid brat.^^)  
  
"Don't like who?" Yusuke walked up.  
  
"No one." Botan said while looking at the ground, crying. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
Yusuke looked at the ground too, trying to find what Botan was soooo interesting. Then he spotted it-  
  
"Botan, did you happen to contact Koenma?" He asked.  
  
Botan could only nod her head.  
  
"Really, what happened?"  
  
"We've got another mission. You guys have to train me in a month. It's another tournament." Botan said this all in a monotone voice. Kinda like the guy on the Clear Eyes commercial. (Don't own that either.THANK GOODNESS!!!!!!!)  
  
"That's great! So what are you so upset about?" Yusuke seemed really concerned.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Yeah it is. Keiko sent me out here, so I'm gonna find out!!!"  
  
"What?!?!?" Botan seemed to be saying that a lot.  
  
Holy crud.I think I better start running.  
  
"YUSUKE NO BAKA!!!!!!!" Botan screamed. Feeling even more hurt by the minute.  
  
"Botan!! I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it that way!!!"  
  
"DON'T FOLLOW ME!!!" Botan turned around to Yusuke, who had been following her as she walked off.  
  
"Fine.could you just make it back to Keiko's house.she's really worried ya know.You've been gone for hours. We're all worried." Yusuke turned around and walked off, no doubt to Keiko's house to tell her what had happened.  
  
Botan sat down on the end of a slide, not too far from a certain tree. She cried her eyes out. Alll the while talking to herself.  
  
"Why does it have to be so hard.This is so unfair."  
  
"Botan." Hiei whispered into the night air. "I'm right behind you."  
  
OWARI!!!!!!  
  
A/n:  
  
OKAY!!!! I think I finished this.for now.next chapter we'll still be at the same scene.yet we'll have a surprise..^-^! Yeah.You guys sooo hate right about now.  
  
I just want to say ARIGATOU!!!!! For all the support!!! Just to let you guys know, I started a new fic, Just a Little Problem and I would love it if you guys reviewed it.I know the first chapter isn't so long.but hey!!! I'm makin up for it with the other chapter.  
  
If you guys have any tips for getting more reviews, I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!! *Hugs*, in advance.(that's my new thing.that and the mutant goldfish.if you really want to know.E-mail or review asking me about it.)  
  
Oh, and please no flames!!! Cause it may look like it's going one way.but it will actually go BOTH ways!!!!!! I'm writing alternate ending/fics for this.I just can't seem to decide.^-^ What can I say.I like to make my reviewers happy!!! So as always.questions, comments, and suggestions are TOTALLY APPRECIATED!!! And wanted.^^.Just want to say.I LOVE E-MAILS!!!! AND LONG REVIEWS!!!! Ok.I'm ok.I think.^-^.  
  
By the way.my friend has some really angstful stories.Kyp the Dragoon, serious angst.I think he would appreciate some reviews. There's also this fic called Law Crazy, it's a mistery/romance RK fic.and it's really good and cool.You get to help solve the case.This fic has helped me through many boring classes. (I analyze it at school, sometimes.) Plus Chiki-donno has some really really good stories!!!!! But please don't be harsh on her.she's going to a university, so she's kinda busy.so don't expect updates everyday!!! ^-^ No one can update everyday.well most ppl can't ^^. Ok, here's one more thing.if you read the a/n and you reply.can you put POCKY in your review. Just so I know that ppl actually read these things.And I would like to ask another favor.anyone who reads this.just send a review.I don't care if all it says is ^-^ good job or hi. Arigatou, in advance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tana: Please review.  
  
Hiei: Hn.I can't believe ur makin me like Botan.  
  
Tana: HIEI!!!!!! *hugs him so tight his eyes pop out*  
  
Hiei: Botan.Help me.  
  
Taru: Ok.0_o Aoshi, can you do the ending thingy.  
  
Aoshi: R & R  
  
Taru: -_-' Fine, Kurama, you wanna do the honors?  
  
Kurama: *struggling with Tana* Uh.I would love to..OW.but I can't.  
  
Taru: Yeah I see that.what about you Yahiko?  
  
Yahiko: Can't.  
  
Taru: FINE!!!!!!!!! WHO'S GONNA DO THE STUPID ENDDING?!?!  
  
Riku: I will!!!!!!!  
  
Taru: I think not.  
  
Riku: Please!!! *puppy dog eyes* Who could say no to a face like this?  
  
Taru: Obviously me.  
  
All the guys start laughing silently.  
  
Taru: YOU GUYS SET THIS UP!!!!!!!!!! You will pay.so dearly.  
  
Riku: Yeah you will, settin up my Taru like that!!  
  
Guys start laughing again.  
  
Taru: DAMARU!!! Leave me alone.I'll do it! Please R & R. I would appreciate it sooo much.just one bit of sanity in my life is all I ask for!!! ^-^ JA! 


	8. The Weekend, well part of it at least

Konnichiwa!!  
  
I got a review asking me to give the meaning of some words.so.here they are: Damaru-SHUT-UP!! ^-^ (This one can be very useful.) Owari-end/the end.usually used at the end of fanfics.^^  
  
If there are any other questions about the Japanese, or even the plot, or well.. ANYTHING, just review and ask me or you could e-mail me and ask.either way's fine with me!  
  
Taru: Time for disclaimers.  
  
Riku: Can I do them?  
  
Tana: Hehehehe  
  
Taru: Did you do this Tana?  
  
Tana: *Nods*  
  
Taru: Hey Riku.I heard Tana likes you.*evil grin*  
  
Riku chases off Tana.  
  
Taru: Ok.I'll let someone different do the disclaimer.  
  
Miroku: She does not own YYH or any of the characters.Only in her dreams.  
  
Taru: Arigatou!  
  
Miroku: No prob.you just have to get to my fic really quick.  
  
Taru: Always somethin with u.remember what I said bout patience?  
  
Miroku: Uh.no.  
  
Taru: -_-'  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
Training TIME!!!! By: Taru-chan  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"Fine.could you just make it back to Keiko's house.she's really worried ya know.You've been gone for hours. We're all worried." Yusuke turned around and walked off, no doubt to Keiko's house to tell her what had happened.  
  
Botan sat down on the end of a slide, not too far from a certain tree. She cried her eyes out. All the while talking to herself.  
  
"Why does it have to be so hard.This is so unfair."  
  
"Botan." Hiei whispered into the night air. "I'm right behind you." .¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
Kurama walked home after school. He was very occupied with thoughts about school, home, friends, and speaking of friends.Botan.  
  
I wonder.She's-  
  
Kurama's thoughts were interrupted by Botan's screaming.something about not liking anyone.and her running off toward the park. She didn't even notice him. He decided to follow her.  
  
He saw her sit down on a swing. She looked depressed. He wanted to comfort her, like he had done before.but he thought better of it, she needed time alone. He saw her whip out her communicator thingy and he assumed that she was calling Koenma. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard the following conversation:  
  
"Koenma-sama?! Are you there?" Botan talked into the little compact.  
  
"Yes, Botan?" the little Koenma appeared in the screen of the tiny device.  
  
"Are we gonna have a mission soon or what?!?!?!"  
  
Koenma started laughing. "Yeah, I guess, why? You miss it here don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. It sooo hard being here 24/7. I forgot what it was like.you know, being human. It's sooo hard." Botan had silent tears running down her face.  
  
"Common Botan, don't cry.In fact I've got a mission coming up for you guys. You're gonna need some training though. It's another tournament. And you're gonna have to mention this to the gang."  
  
"So during that time I'm allowed into Reikai, right?"  
  
"Father said it was ok, but."  
  
"But what?" He could tell Botan didn't like the tone of his voice.  
  
"He thinks you know how to fight."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Chill Botan. You've got a month to train."  
  
"WHAT!!???!!!"  
  
"Is that all you can say? How bout Thank you o great honorable Koenma- sama, I'm am so grateful!!!! Or How can I ever repay you??"  
  
Honestly.that little brat can't show any compassion. Kurama thought.  
  
"OR WHAT ABOUT, WHO'S GONNA TRAIN ME!!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Kurama winced.Koenma needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. "Well.you could choose one of them to train you.or they could all train you in their strengths. Like Kuwabara could train you in close range spirit weapons and attack, while Yusuke could do just the opposite. Although he couldn't train you in luck.."  
  
He saw Botan give a fake smile, to the compact. "Kurama can train you in strategy and the like, then Hiei can train you in speed."  
  
"THERE'S NO WAY I'M LETTING HIEI TRAIN ME!!!!!!"  
  
Where'd that come from?!!! I thought she liked him..  
  
"What do you mean by no? I thought you said he was cute."  
  
That idiot.he reminds me of Yusuke when he's with Keiko sometimes.well there's no way for her to get in contact with him anymore.He thought as Botan destroyed the communicator.  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HIM, BAKA NA GAKI!!!!!"  
  
"Don't like who?" Yusuke walked up.  
  
"No one." Botan said while looking at the ground, crying. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It made Kurama want to go up to her and wrap her up in his arms.  
  
Yusuke looked at the ground too, probably trying to find what Botan thought was soooo interesting. Then, apparently, he spotted it-  
  
"Botan, did you happen to contact Koenma?" He asked.  
  
Botan nodded her head.  
  
"Really, what happened?"  
  
"We've got another mission. You guys have to train me in a month. It's another tournament." Botan said this all in a monotone voice.  
  
"That's great! So what are you so upset about?" Yusuke seemed really concerned.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Yeah it is. Keiko sent me out here, so I'm gonna find out!!!"  
  
Wrong thing to say.back up to the why are you so upset.!  
  
"What?!?!?"  
  
I think he better start running.  
  
"YUSUKE NO BAKA!!!!!!!" Botan screamed.  
  
"Botan!! I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it that way!!!"  
  
"DON'T FOLLOW ME!!!" Botan turned around to Yusuke, who had been following her as she walked off.  
  
"Fine.could you just make it back to Keiko's house.she's really worried ya know.You've been gone for hours. We're all worried." Yusuke turned around and walked off, no doubt to Keiko's house to tell her what had happened.  
  
Botan sat down on the end of a slide, not too far from a certain tree. She cried her eyes out. All the while talking to herself.  
  
"Why does it have to be so hard.This is so unfair."  
  
He could feel Hiei's presence.he was probably sleeping.But he was so wrong.  
  
"Botan." Hiei whispered into the night air. "I'm right behind you."  
  
Kurama didn't hear him.he was stuck in his own thoughts.  
  
Botan.  
  
Before he could stop himself.he was at Botan's side. Holding her in his embrace.  
  
"Kurama?" Botan sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Sssshhhh, it's ok."  
  
Hiei saw the whole scene.jealousy growing. He wanted to be the one down there, comforting Botan. But no.he had to be afraid.afraid of rejection. Hiei silently got out of the tree and headed off to Kurama's house.knowing that Kurama noticed his leave.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
The Weekend  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"Okay Botan! Time for your training!!!" Today was the day where all the guys tried teaching her.Everything about the night before was forgotten.  
  
"Okay Botan.time to build up your spirit energy!" Yusuke seemed quite happy this morning. It was 4 a.m., so it was a huge surprise he was cheerful. Botan only replied with a hn. Which surprised everyone, what could she say? When a girl's tired, she's tired!  
  
"Ooook then, let's see how well you can control your energy. Imagine all your energy flowing through your body to your hands."  
  
Botan did this a few times before she actually got it. When she did, her bright purple spirit energy flowed in the air around her hands.  
  
"Great job Botan! Now what type of weapon do you want?"  
  
"Uh.I want a weapon that works well at both close range and far range." Botan said, still a little groggy.  
  
"Well my spirit gun worked well."  
  
"My sword is great for close combat.plus you can make it longer for far range fights."  
  
"Well.my rose whip works well..you could transform it into a whip."  
  
The guys looked at Hiei, who was supposed to give some kind of advice. "Hn." Was all he could contribute. So it was left at that and they continued to train their fellow teammate.  
  
"Well, could I try something different.I kinda want my own weapon."  
  
"Okay.what do you have in mind?" Kurama asked.  
  
"How about I just leave it in my hands.so when I punch, the force goes with it. That way, I can still do stuff like the spirit gun and sword."  
  
"Great idea!!! That will give you a big advantage!" Kurama seemed overly excited.  
  
"But the onna didn't think of the one problem that could hinder this advantage." Hiei said coldly.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"It would drain her spirit energy greatly, that is if she doesn't have self- control. And if her emotions are anything like her spirit energy.it will be strong and out of control."  
  
At this, Botan got so mad she shot her hot pink spirit energy at Hiei, who dodged it just in time.  
  
"See what I mean." Hiei was really getting to her.  
  
"We'll just have to train her.but that was a good technique Botan. I guess your spirit energy changes color with your emotions." Yusuke was really trying to be encouraging and stay on her good side. He could tell she was getting really close to attacking them all and with Hiei's help.she just might attack really soon.  
  
"So.Botan, do you feel your spirit energy draining?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No, not really." She said, her hands still glowing, now a light purple.  
  
"Ok then.it seems as if you have some self-control then."  
  
"NO DUH!! You try working with Koenma-sama all day! That brat can get really annoying." She stopped at that, realizing what she just said. "Don't you dare tell him I said that!!"  
  
"Hn." Hiei said with a smirk on his face. Blackmail.  
  
"Don't worry.I know the little brat had to get on your nerves sometime." Yusuke said while waving his hand in the air as if it was nothing.  
  
"Now.I guess we have to work on your speed and aim."  
  
"Definitely her aim." Hiei liked getting Botan angry.it was kinda fun.  
  
Botan turned around to blast Hiei, but was held back by Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke, all struggling to hold her back. She was one strong girl.  
  
Hiei only leaned against a tree and smirked. Stupid onna. "You guys need to improve your strength if your having to struggle with the onna." That was it.the guys had had enough too.  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Botan landed a flying sidekick to Hiei's stomach.he obviously hadn't expected that.  
  
"What was that for you stupid onna?!?!?!"  
  
"I'M SICK OF YOU BEING SUCH A JERK!!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TRY TO BE NICE FOR ONCE!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!" And with that Botan stormed off, her spirit energy a hot pink just like before.  
  
Kurama ran after her, while Hiei sat in shock..  
  
She hates me.the one I love hates me.what have I done? Hiei sank to the ground, his head bowed, he had never felt this before.this empty feeling.this sorrow.  
  
Yusuke walked up to Hiei and sat down by him. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I can tell you do. You can't hide it from me." A grin spread on his face.  
  
"How do you know."  
  
"That's exactly how I used to treat Keiko," Yusuke scratched the back of his head, a wide grin on his face. "And I still do, sometimes.Just not as much.she's got an arm on her." Yusuke unconsciously rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Whatever.I'll let you think about it.but just to let you know, Botan is very emotional.and takes everything you say seriously." And he walked off in the direction Botan had headed off to.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"Botan, are you ok?" Kurama walked up to her.  
  
"Yeah.It's just so hard being human, and he makes it even harder."  
  
"Do you really hate him?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know.I try to be understanding and kind.but all I get in return is a slap in the face basically." Botan was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Well you know the way he's acting.It's just a way to say thanks. He not used to the human thing yet.As he's never been one, like you." He said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Well he needs to understand this is kinda new for me too.I've forgotten what it's like to be a human!!!"  
  
"I'll try to reason with him if you want me to."  
  
"Could you, he's gonna have to train me soon, and I want to be able to get along with him."  
  
"Sure," Anything for you, Botan. "Speaking of training.you were awesome!!! How do you get your spirit energy to change colors?"  
  
"Arigatou, but I have no idea."  
  
"Oh.well it was just a question.It's kinda cool."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"No prob.I'm gonna go see Hiei.Ja!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Kurama walked off towards Hiei while Botan walked to Genki's temple.They were training there. Yukina was the only person that inhabited it, since Genki died. ToT *Sob*  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"Hey Hiei,"  
  
"Kitsune." Hiei nodded his head toward him, his way of greeting.  
  
"Why do you constantly have to make things hard for her. You know it's been a long time since she's been a human. So you both are kinda stuck on the same island." Kurama said.getting straight to the point.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"HIEI!!!!"  
  
"Listen Kitsune, this is harder for me than it is her. She knows what emotions are like and how to handle them.not very well.but.its far better than I'm doing."  
  
"Like what feelings?"  
  
"Well, I've dealt with anger before. So I can't really say I'm having trouble with that one."  
  
"You like her.don't you." A grin spreading on Kurama's face, but inside he was hoping that he was wrong.  
  
"I don't know.how do you tell?"  
  
"Well." This is gonna take a while..  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
"Konnichiwa Botan-chan." Yukina greeted Botan.  
  
"Hi Yukina." Botan didn't look too happy.  
  
"What's wrong? You don't look so happy."  
  
"Training.not so good."  
  
"Botan.I saw your energy from here. Was it one of the guys?"  
  
".Well.."  
  
"It was Hiei, right?"  
  
"How did ya know?"  
  
"Well.If you think about it.you would've pounded Yusuke or Kuwabara- kun.Kurama, well, he's too nice. But..Hiei, I think you are too afraid of him."  
  
"YEAH!!! BUT I HAVE A REASON TO BE!!!!!! He has that little dragon thing and not to mention a temper!" Botan was wide-awake now.  
  
"Botan.I told you before.Hiei's really a good person, he just doesn't know how to show it."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"If you don't believe me, ask Kurama. But if you won't believe either of us.you'll see someday." And with that speech Yukina walked off.  
  
GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! Why does everyone have to be on my case today!!!!!??????!!!!!!  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
That baka onna! Why is she getting to me? Why am I giving her mercy? I hate these emotions.  
  
Hiei was sitting in a tree in the forest which by the Genki's temple. Thinking.he had been doing that more than usual.  
  
"I don't understand.this feeling.this warmth. How can one person brighten up your day.just by hearing their voice? I guess I have a lot to learn." Hiei gazed off into the night sky that was filled with twinkling stars. Little did he know that the one he had on his mind was gazing at the same beautiful sky.  
  
.¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨».¸¸.·´¨»  
  
Why does he have to be so insensitive? Otherwise he would be.WAIT!!! What am I thinking? If I take interest in any guy.it's gonna be Kurama! WAIT!?!?!? Oh great.I'm confusing myself. I don't like either of them like that.do I?  
  
Well.Hiei's cute.and I can trust Yukina.so he's gotta have nice side.but he is loyal, he works really hard to reach his goals, and he protects the ones he loves.like Yukina.THANK YOU GOD for Yukina only being his sister.  
  
But then, Kurama.he's not as cute as Hiei.but he's way nicer, caring, and all that stuff.and he's more open with his feelings.WHAT AM I SAYING?!?!?!??! I'm comparing two guys!!!! And I don't even like them!!!!!!!  
  
Or do I??? THIS IS CONFUSING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OWARI!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N:  
  
HEHEHEHE.Do you guys like it????? I really wanna know!!!! Plus I wanna know what you guys think of my new fics.well.not sooooooo new, but newer than this one.Oh well!!!  
  
PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!:  
  
No direct quotes.cause.well, I haven't wrote it yet.but.neway!  
  
Next Chappie.  
  
The rest of the weekend.And Yusuke's turn to train Botan. Maybe.some background on Botan when she was a human before an d the uncovering of who Hotaru really is?..  
  
OK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So I really want you guys to reply!!!!!!!!!!! Could some kind soul give me some tips for the story and how to get more reviews?!?!?!?!?! Ummmm.ARIGATOU!!!!!!  
  
Oh, and please no flames!!! Cause it may look like it's going one way.but it will actually go BOTH ways!!!!!! I'm writing alternate ending/fics for this.I just can't seem to decide.^-^ What can I say.I like to make my reviewers happy!!! So as always.questions, comments, and suggestions are TOTALLY APPRECIATED!!! And wanted.^^.Just want to say.I LOVE E-MAILS!!!! AND LONG REVIEWS!!!! Ok.I'm ok.I think.^-^.  
  
By the way.my friend has some really angstful stories.Kyp the Dragoon, serious angst.I think he would appreciate some reviews. There's also this fic called Law Crazy, it's a mystery/romance RK fic.and it's really good and cool.You get to help solve the case.This fic has helped me through many boring classes. (I analyze it at school, sometimes.) Plus Chiki-donno has some really really good stories!!!!! But please don't be harsh on her.she's going to a university, so she's kinda busy.so don't expect updates everyday!!! ^-^ No one can update everyday.well most ppl can't ^^. I would like to ask for a simple favor.anyone who reads this.just send a review.I don't care if all it says is ^-^ good job or hi. Arigatou, in advance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU GUYS LET ME KNOW IN SOME WAY IF YOU READ THE A/N AND IF YOU EVEN BOTHER TO CHECK OUT MY FRIENDS'S STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Taru: Ok.I think it's time to go.I gotta go finish a special drawin!  
  
Tana: But I don't wanna go!!!!!!!! T0T  
  
Riku: AWWWW.Tana, don't cry.I'm here.  
  
Hiei: Gives her all the more reason to cry.  
  
Tana: Taru, can we go? *Backs away from Riku*  
  
Taru: You know I think I might leave you here.  
  
Tana: PLEASE NO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Riku: YAY!!!  
  
Hiei and Taru: 0_o I'm leaving.  
  
Tana: Wait.  
  
Taru: Wanna go torture Kuwabaka with me?  
  
Hiei: Sure.some sanity.finally.  
  
Tana: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Taru: Gomen.but you wanted to stay.Ja!! Oh and please R&R minna!! Arigatou!!!!  
  
Tana: HEEELLLLLPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *mutters* I will get you back sooo bad. 


End file.
